eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5239 (3 March 2016)
Synopsis After Ronnie and Jack passionately kiss in the back of a taxi, Ronnie suggests that the pair of them head somewhere to talk. Sharon arrives at Honey’s party and is filled in by Phil about Jack’s appearance. Jack questions Ronnie over the way she feels about him, but she skirts around the issue. Jack brands Ronnie a closed book, leading her to admit that she’s missed him. Sharon’s disgusted at Phil’s drunken state and the pair snipe at each other. Jack pushes Ronnie for an answer over whether or not he’s had a wasted journey – Ronnie merely purports that they should take things slowly. Ronnie brings Jack home; Sharon and Jack share an awkward beat. When Jack disappears to see Dot, Ronnie admits to Sharon that she doesn’t know what the score between her and Jack is; it’s complicated. Sharon suggests that she take a chance. Phil drunkenly states that Ronnie and Jack won’t last – branding them doomed. Jack arrives back and begs Ronnie to stop dragging things out, but Ronnie claims that she needs more time. Jack claims that if he walks out the door, it’s over between the two of them; Ronnie lets him leave. At Walford East station, Jack clambers into a cab with a lady called Delphine who proudly shows him that she’s chosen her wedding dress – although refuses to let him see it until the big day. As he puts his arm around Delphine and the cab leaves, Jack claims that there’s nothing left for him in Walford. Denise tries to persuade Jordan that Lucas has no place in their lives, but Jordan suggests that the only way they’ll get through to him is if they go and see him. Denise asks Patrick to look after JJ – she and Jordan cover that they’re off to sort out Jordan’s carpentry course. Denise and Jordan arrive at the prison and seat themselves with Lucas. Jordan’s reluctant to accept Lucas’ praise about the man he’s become; but Lucas begs him to understand that his past behaviour were the actions of desperation. When Denise returns from getting coffee, she’s aware that she’s walked back into an atmosphere and questions what’s been said. Lucas admits that he’s been filling Jordan in on a scheme that the prison has to earn privileges, such as courses and jobs. Lucas believes that if Denise makes a statement to the governor; it’d help his case. Back home Jordan suggests to Denise that privileges could be good for Lucas. Denise reluctantly agrees and reminds Jordan that she’s only doing it for him. Jorden secretively takes a call – it’s Lucas, checking that the wheels of his plan are in motion... Claudette’s interrupted from trying to access the safe in Number One when Vincent walks in. Claudette suggests that Vincent loans her some money so that she can get a flat; but Vincent insists that she stays with them. Claudette’s panicked when Kim states that an older man was looking for her earlier – she goes to leave but is thwarted by Donna’s sudden arrival. At the dinner table, Donna announces that she’s thinking of having a baby. Donna’s put out when Claudette suggests she waits until she’s in a serious relationship and claims that Claudette can’t stand the thought of her caring for someone else. Claudette’s shocked when Donna informs her that her doctor’s appointment is on Monday. Later, Claudette corners Vincent about Donna’s decision and mentions how expensive the procedure could be. When Vincent offers to stump up the cash, Claudette slyly asks that she handles the money as Donna is more likely to accept it from her. Mick suggests that a family dinner to celebrate Lee and Whitney’s engagement will help to smooth things over between Lee and Nancy. Linda finds Donna in the café and questions whether she’s seen Nancy – Donna suggests that she give Nancy a few days to cool off. Donna leads Linda to Nancy, who’s in her flat and leaves the pair alone to chat. Nancy admits that she doesn’t feel like she’s had a lot to smile about recently – Linda suggests that she and Mick make Nancy bar manager but Nancy claims she doesn’t want that; she just wants to be treated the same as Lee. Nancy explains that she feels like she doesn’t have any independence – that’s why she’s moved out. Linda invites Nancy to the family dinner and Nancy claims that she’ll think about it. Nancy’s given food for thought when Donna claims that she’s not going to let Claudette boss her around any longer. As the Carter’s toast to Lee and Whitney, Nancy arrives and shocks everyone when she announces that she’s quitting The Vic. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes